A hero's black heart
by Stardustwarrior
Summary: Yusei has a darkness growing inside him but his never known until he starts hearing a voice. sequel to strength of the soul.
1. I'm you

I don't own yugioh 5ds now on with ch.1

It was a stormy night in satellite as Yusei was at the old ener-d reactor the site of zero reverse. "What am I doing here" said Yusei looking around.

"To see who you really are and what you have to do" said voice that sounded exactly like his.

"Like what save the world a fourth time" said Yusei looking into the shadows.

"You're been living your life as a lie Yusei your not meant to save the world but to destroy and rule it" said the voice.

"Ok who are you and how would you know this" asked Yusei.

Then out of the dark came another Yusei "that's easy" said the other Yusei opening his eyes to reveal that they were coal black "I'm you or who you really are".

"I don't get it" said yusei.

"You remember your first duel with Calin when he was a dark signer" asked other Yusei.

"Yeah we didn't finish that fight because my duel runner broke" said Yusei.

"Don't flatter yourself you lost that fight and do you know why he didn't turn you into a dark signer or throw you in the shadows" asked other Yusei crossing his arms.

"I did think about that and the duel was undecided" said Yusei trying to correct him.

"Well whatever you want to believe you lost and when you did Calin put a dark seed in you because he wanted to watch you suffer and slowly become like him" explained other Yusei.

"And your supposed to be the end result" asked Yusei feeling slightly over whelmed.

"Come walk with me let's go to the surface" said other Yusei then started walking upstairs. When both of them got to the surface Yusei couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was satellite but the streets were repaired and clean, the buildings were fixed and tall, and there were people walking down the streets but they all had the same look on they're faces the look of fear. "See Yusei this is what the world would have been if you had not fought Goodwin and joined him instead" said Yusei waving his hand over everything Yusei was seeing.

"A world where everyone lives in fear" said yusei knowing that this was all fake.

"So the worlds a little edgy you can't have peace without losing some freedom" said other Yusei with a twisted grin.

"You call his some it looks like you sucked all the freedom there is" said Yusei not knowing what this all meant.

"Looks like our time is up here but know this Yusei we will meet again and I'll be watching" said other Yusei looking at town clock tower.

"Let me ask one thing what happened to Akiza" said Yusei with his heart pounding in worry.

"That's for next time" said other yusei then everything went white.


	2. just a bad dream

I don't own yugioh 5ds ch.2 what was that dream about I'll tell you later.

"What a weird dream" thought Yusei as he slowly opened his eyes and after blinking a few times to clear his vision he saw Akiza lying next to him still asleep. Three mouths have passed since Yusei fought Chzo the two have spent every weekend together at the penthouse until two weeks ago they started to live there together. Most of they're time is used by Akiza teaching Yusei how to control his psychic powers which have been going very smoothly because the only time Yusei loses control is when he gets angry and the only thing that really grinds his gears is when he does the morning crossword puzzle and there isn't enough spaces to spell a word correctly.

"Come on take I know you want too" said a voice in Yusei's head.

"Wait what I can't do that not now" thought Yusei wondering what that voice was.

"It's safe to assume she wants to and we both know you want too" said the voice.

Yusei lifted the blanket back a bit to see more of her she was wearing her sky blue pajamas that he liked. He unwrapped his hand around her waist and undid the button on the top of her shirt then he jumped out of bed got dressed and walked to the living room. "You coward" said the voice Yusei just shook his head and grabbed his deck and pulled out xiaolong.

"Morning Yusei how you doing" said xiaolong appearing in the recliner.

"I'm ok slept well" said Yusei glad to hear someone else's voice.

"Something on your mind" asked xiaolong floating up to Yusei.

"No I'm fine" answered Yusei thinking the voice was just thought in the back of his mind.

"Turn around" said xiaolong then disappeared.

Yusei turned and before he could react Akiza put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him "your up early" said Akiza letting go of his shoulders and holding his hands.

"I thought you would like something special for breakfast because today's your big day" said yusei thinking fast.

"Yup I pass the exam's today and I'll be a ra yellow" said Akiza feeling ecstatic.

"I'm sure you'll look great in a yellow blazer" said Yusei imagining it.

"All right you get breakfast I'll get ready" said Akiza she kissed him again and walked to the bedroom.

When they were talking Yusei noticed the button on her shirt was still undone "Don't worry she thinks she did that" said archfiend standing behind Yusei.

"How do you know that" asked Yusei walking to the kitchen.

"Thought ruler archfiend the name didn't give you a clue I can read minds sir I mean Yusei" said archfiend trying to sound more laid back.

"thanks I'll keep that I mind" said Yusei giving him a thumbs up.

"Also she's afraid to ask but she wants you to come to her exam and watch her" said archfiend.

"You say it like your asking me too course I'll go I'm not going to miss this" said Yusei as he was at work getting Akiza's food ready.

Note should there be one monster Yusei talks to all the time if so who will it be or should I keep changing it you pick.


	3. school exams

I don't own yugioh 5ds ch.3 Yusei gets owned.

Yusei was standing in the center of the dueling arena at the academy soaking it all in. "Why are we here again" asked majestic dragon floating next to Yusei.

"We're here for Akiza I told you she has an exam today" said Yusei shaking his head.

"Well if this is a dueling exam why isn't she dueling" asked majestic dragon doing looped loops.

"Because the writing part is first do you not listen when I'm talking" said Yusei getting annoyed.

"I zone in and out" said majestic dragon now doing laps around Yusei.

"All students in the exam today report to the dueling field for the 2nd part" said the speakers though out the school.

"Better find a good seat" said Yusei as he jumped off the field.

People started to fill the arena Yuseifelt a little awkward being the only one here who's not a student "Yusei you made it" said Luna as she sat next to him.

"I didn't want to miss your step up to yellow Luna your like a sister to me" said Yusei.

"Is that all you're here for" said Akiza on the other side of him.

"No Aki you know what I mean" said Yusei not knowing if she was really mad or just playing with him.

"Yes you came to watch Luna duel instead of your own fiancée" said Akiza crossing her arms and looking away from him.

"Please let's not do this Akiza" said Yusei putting his hand on her arm but she still wouldn't look at him. "Aki sweetie baby dearest please don't do this" said Yusei getting a little worried.

"Your too easy to mess with" said Akiza smiling and rubbing his head then went back to watching the duels.

"You got played" giggled Luna. Yusei kept silent not wanting to start anything.

"Two four six eight who do I appreciate me ME" sang Leo jumping on the field in victory.

"We can all see that now get off the field it's my turn" yelled Luna walking down the stairs for her exam.

"Killjoy" said Leo sitting next to Yusei.

"Luna means well Leo she just doesn't want to see you embarrass yourself" said Akiza trying to calm him down.

"Well she doesn't have to be mean about it" said Leo.

"That's how it's done" said Luna winning her match and started walking up to her seat.

"I'm next" said Akiza getting up.

"Knock'em flat" said Yusei also getting up to kiss her.

"I always do" said Akiza then went down the stairs high fiving Luna on the way.

"Nice job sis" said Leo.

"Too easy" said Luna.

"How about after Akiza wins this and you all get your blazers we all go get some smoothes my treat" said Yusei.

"Great idea" said Luna.

"I'm in" said Leo.

"Great we'll tell Akiza when we get out of here" said Yusei watch his fiancée hammer away her opponent.

Note: here's a card question. If you use hyper synchron to summon stardust dragon then play assault mode activate the summon stardust dragon assault mode in the same turn does stardust dragon still need to be removed form play even though it's in the discard? This is important for a later story.


	4. temptation

I don't own yugioh 5ds ch.4 let's shake things up a bit

It was another stormy night in the satellite as Yusei was again at the ener-D reactor site "We meet again Yusei" said a voice.

"Just come out you or me or something" said Yusei looking in the shadows and saw something horrible.

It was the other Yusei but he looked different from the real one he had the dark signer eyes and the yellow streaks in his hair were crimson, his hair was grown out to cover half his back, and was wearing a clock but had it back over his shoulders to be worn like a cape "Please call me DY" said other Yusei with an evil grin.

"Forget it I'll never be a dark signer" said Yusei knowing what this was about

"I know that and I also know why you say no" said DY.

"What would this reason be" asked Yusei thinking he'd never know.

"Akiza" said DY simply as Yusei's eyes grew wide at this one word "You think I don't know that your afraid that if you turn to the dark you'll lose her" DY then snapped his fingers "Come my dear let's show my other half the truth on this matter".

Then out of the dark a figure walked up to DY one that Yusei would never forget. It was Akiza without a doubt but her eyes were also black and her hair was a dark maroon, she was wearing a black mini skirt, boots that went up to her knees, and a sleeveless shirt that covered half her upper body with a small cape that was as long as DY's hair. The dark Akiza wrapped her arms around DY's right arm then she kissed his cheek and looked at Yusei

"See Yusei you won't lose her you just have to beat her again sounds simple enough don't you think" said DY.

"No way I'm not going to fight her" said Yusei standing his ground.

"Yusei don't you love me" asked Akiza letting of DY and started walking up to Yusei.

"Yes you know that" said Yusei.

"Didn't you say you would never hurt me or leave me" asked Akiza getting closer.

"Yes never" said Yusei feeling weak.

"And won't you do anything to make me happy" asked Akiza offering her hand to him.

"Anything" said Yusei lifting his hand and looking at it.

"Come on Yusei take her hand, control the darkness in you, defeat the signers, and rule the world then you will know what it truly means to be with someone you care about" said DY seeing Yusei's hand starting to shake uncontrollably.

He moved his hand towards Akiza's very slowly "That's it Yusei don't be afraid" said Akiza with her hand only inches away.

"No this isn't right I'm not going to betray what I fought for what we fought for it'll be all for nothing" said Yusei resisting the temptation.

"Yusei open your eyes everything you fought for is nothing" said DY then everything went white again.

Note: there this a card that if you play it you have to flip a coin guess it right all the cards in your opponents discard are removed from play guess wrong ten cards from the top of your deck is discarded anyone know the name of that card?


	5. headaches

Ch.5 Yusei is starting to fall apart. I don't own yugioh 5ds

Yusei woke up that morning breathing hard. He wiped the sweat from his forehead then looked to his side but when he didn't see Akiza next to him he started to have a panic attack. "Dude relax she's outback watching the sunrise" said level eater crawling on the door. Yusei jumped out of bed opened the door ran though the living room and slid open the sliding door to see Akiza sitting on the bench watching her dragon fling in the morning light.

As Akiza watched she stared to see little lights fall from the sky on to her dragon it then turned into rose star dragon. She looked around and saw Yusei looking at the dragon as well he turned to see her and smiled.

"Your finally up" said Akiza moving over to the side.

"Sorry so we still going to Jack and Crow's for the BBQ" asked Yusei.

"Course we are but you did get the ribs last night right" said Akiza as Yusei sat next to her.

"Yeah" said Yusei then he started to rub his head.

"You ok" asked Akiza putting her hand on his head

"I'm fine just a small headache nothing an aspirin can't fix" said yusei getting up.

The two got back inside had breakfast and got changed. A few hours later they both went to the garage after Yusei took the ribs out of their freezer and put them in a cooler. They got into Akiza's car because Yusei's head was still hurting an hour later they made it to they're destination then walked inside to meet everyone while Yusei walked straight for the bathroom.

"Well that was rude" said Luna.

"Yeah he didn't even stop to say hi" said Crow.

"You'll have to excuse him he's not feeling well" said Akiza now that they're all staring at her.

"Is he sick" asked Leo breaking the silent's.

"Nothing serious just a headache" said Akiza.

"Sorry we're late" said Jack as he and Carly came in.

"We miss anything" asked Carly.

"Nothing important so let's get this BBQ started" said Leo then in no time everyone started walking to the backyard except Akiza who looked to the hallway then went outside with the rest of them.

Yusei took off his gloves and put them on the count then splashed some water on his face. Yusei just stood there his hands on the counter face dripping he looked in the mirror and saw DY he blinked and saw his own reflection then grabbed a towel dyed off and put back on his gloves.

"What's happing to me" said Yusei looking back at the mirror then his dragon head sign started glowing then changed from its normal red to purple then back to red then stopped he's headache stopped too. Yusei had a bad feeling as he left the bathroom a feeling that something bad was going to happen something he couldn't stop even with everyone's help.


	6. change of heart

I don't own yugioh 5ds ch.6 what's happened to Yusei.

Yusei came outside to find everyone having fun the girls were by the tree talking, Crow was teaching Jack how to work a grill, and Leo was at the table eating all the potato salad.

"Leo slow down" said Yusei sitting next him.

"I'm hungry man so are you ok now" asked Leo between bites.

"It's time to awaken" whispered Yusei.

"What" said Leo

"What's what" asked Yusei.

"You said time to awaken" said Leo.

"No I didn't if I did I didn't hear it" said Yusei then got up to see Akiza. Halfway there his started to tremble then felt like something ripped out his heart he saw his dragon head glowing again then all the signers saw they're dragon pieces glowing too. Yusei fell to his knees holding himself like he was cold and was having trouble breathing.

"Yusei what wrong" asked Jack kneeling down beside him.

When everyone surrounded Yusei a burst of energy shoved them all away when they all got back up Yusei was standing there and looked at them with dark signer eyes.

"Yusei what's happened to you" said Crow getting up to him.

Yusei extended his hand and used his powers to lift Crow off the ground "Some of you remember when I lost to kalin" said yusei turning to Jack and Carly.

"Yes but nothing happened to you" said Jack standing in front of Carly.

"Yes nothing happened on the outside but inside I was planted with a dark seed and over time I've been slowly changing into a dark signer" explained yusei then threw Crow across the yard "Now who will join me as a dark signer first" said Yusei as a duel disk appeared on is arm shaped like a dragon's head.

"Luna go get my duel disk" said Akiza giving Luna her keys.

"So you wish to be first my dear" asked Yusei with an evil smile.

"I'm not joining anything I'm bring you back to the light" said Akiza.

"Akiza my dear think about it just take my hand and I'll make you a dark signer no pain no bloodshed we'll control this world then nothing will ever come between us ever again come and be my queen of darkness" said Yusei holding his hand out to her.

"No I won't your not the man I love" screamed Akiza back up a couple of steps.

"Akiza I couldn't find yours but I did find Yusei's" said Luna giving her the duel disk.

"Thanks this might work" said Akiza putting it on.

"All right I'll just have to beat you down then you'll be mine" said yusei.

"Don't count on it I will win" said Akiza shuffling her deck.

"Come now my dear sweet Aki whenever we duel I always win what makes you think this time will be different" said yusei.

Without another word the fight of light and dark love and betrayal was about to begin.


	7. a fallen star

I don't own yugioh 5ds Can Akiza defeat dark Yusei and save him read and find out. Also listen to the song "savior" by rise against. _-

Lighting storm clouds formed over the satellite as the between Akiza the black rose and Yusei now the last dark signer.

"Ladies first" said Yusei with a sickening grin.

"Fine I summon phoenixian seed and I'll sacrifice it to summon phoenixian cluster amaryllis and play one facedown" said Akiza starting strong.

"My turn I summon ghost gardna and special summon turbo booster and then play double summon to also summon turbo synchron now I'll use them all to synchro summon turbo warrior LET'S REV IT UP now attack her plant" said Yusei starting the attack.

(Akiza 3700)

"You forgot that if it destroyed you take 800 points of damage" said Akiza.

"Not if I use divine wind" said yusei playing his fifth card that turn.

(Akiza 2100)

"My turn and I summon twilight rose knight and use his ability to special summon rose fairy next I'll use them both to snychro summon splendid rose next I'll take phoenixian seed and remove it from play to cut turbo warrior's attack in half the attack it" said Akiza.

(Yusei 3050)

"That's not all I remove rose fairy from play to halve my monster attack to strike you directly" said Akiza.

(Yusei 1950)

"That's more like it" said Yusei as if he was enjoying the pain he felt "I summon one monster facedown and end my turn"

"Then my rose attacks again" said Akiza but nothing happened.

"Your too strong to destroy sonic chick and to be nice I'll draw my card and pass" said Yusei.

"I play black garden" said Akiza.

"I summon nitro synchron and play one facedown" said Yusei.

"Then I get one rose token now splendid rose attack nitro synchron" said Akiza.

"I use card defense to block by discarding one card and drawing another one" said Yusei getting his next card.

"I end my turn" said Akiza.

"Come now I expected more from my dark bride" said Yusei almost taunting her.

"I'm not your dark anything" yelled Akiza.

"Maybe this will change your mind, I summon tuningwire and special summon quillbolt hedgehog from my discard and now I'll use them all to synchro summon stardust dragon LET'S REV IT UP ONE MORE TIME" said Yusei as his dragon appeared on the field but it didn't have the shine it once had and looked like it was in pain.

"Don't forget you summoned three times so I get three rose tokens" said Akiza as three roses sprouted up on her side.

"Not for long because I'm attacking one now go" said Yusei.

(Akiza 400)

"And lastly I play soul release to remove from play the monsters in your discard so you can't cut attack points" said Yusei.

"Fine I destroy black garden to special summon black rose dragon, BLACK ROSE DRAGON WELCOME TO THE GAME, I set one card facedown and end my turn" said Akiza now with her best monster out.

"I play mystical space typhoon to destroy your facedown, now destroy splendid rose" said Yusei.

(Akiza 100)

"I switch my dragon to defense mode" said Akiza almost out of options.

"What the matter running scarred" said Yusei with an evil grin no one has ever seen on his face.

"This is getting good" said Leo.

"How can you say that" said carly.

"Those two know each other better then anyone else so I'm sure Akiza knows how to take down his deck by now so I'm not worried, ok maybe a little bit" said Luna now that everyone was looking at her.

"She should've let me dueled him" said Jack.

"Why so you can lose and be turned into a dark signer" said Leo. Jack just looked at him with disgust Don't give me that, Yusei's fought and beat all of us several times no matter how we change our decks Yusei rarely changes his and I know, we all that Aki is the only one who can get though to him like he did for her a couple years back" said Leo. Jack just signed and looked back at the duel, Leo was proud to have beaten Jack but he would have time for that when Akiza wins "If Akiza wins" thought Leo.

"My turn" said Yusei drawing his card then started to chuckle then full out laugh "It all ends with this".

"How do you figure my dragons in defense mode and you need two cards to play card rotator you only have one" said Akiza sure he was bluffing.

"I'm not changing your dragon's mode my dear I'm destroying it and you in one blow, I play fairy meteor crush to give my dragon piecing power" said Yusei playing the final card.

"I can't believe it, I've failed" said Akiza stunned by what's happening.

"Oh don't worry Aki the changes to a dark signer won't hurt a bit, now stardust dragon attaaaaaaa NO" said Yusei falling to his knees hand over his head. "Attack her, no don't, do it, I can't, you will, I love her, who cares destroy her, never" said Yusei arguing with himself, then Yusei exploded in a burst of light and when the dust cleared there were two Yusei's.

Akiza ran over to one of them and lifted him up in her arms. Yusei woke up and breathed a sigh of relief to see she was all right "Are you ok now" asked Akiza seeing his eyes return to their normal azure color.

"I'm fine thanks for saving me but it's not over yet" said yusei getting back on his feet to see DY standing across from him.

"You know I should thank you for this yusei now that we're two separate people I don't have to listen to you anymore" said DY.

"You tried to kill me, threw Crow across the yard, and tried to change Akiza into a dark signer, now just for that I'm going to take you apart" said Yusei.

"Not without this" said Akiza taking off Yusei's duel disk and putting it on him.

"All right let's duel and once I win you'll be a dark signer and we'll be brothers as long as we agree that Akiza is mine" said DY.

"Your not my brother, your not a part of me, and I'll never let you touch her" said yusei resetting his duel disk.

"A lot of big talk Yusei let's see some action to back it up" said DY.

"You might look like me but I know your just a fake" said yusei taking out Akiza's deck and putting in his.

"Well let's see which one of us is the fake then" said DY reshuffling his deck.

Now the last fight for the fate of the world starts with Yusei and his darker half.


	8. clash of the dragons

I do not own any of yugioh 5ds I've ran though over half my music library to find the song for this battle but I found it. Listen to "I will not bow" by Breaking Benjamin so enjoy ch.8

Thunder raged in the sky as Yusei and DY waged war "You first brother" said DY.

"I summon junk synchron and play double summon to summon speed warrior next I use them both to synchro summon junk warrior LET'S REV IT UP and I play two facedown's" said Yusei starting the fight.

"My go and I play the dark pulse field spell now every monter I summon with dark in its name gets a 100 point boost, now I summon dark junk synchron and use double summon to also summon dark speed warrior and use them to snychro summon dark junk warrior LET'S TEAR IT UP, now D.J.W will attack his counterpart" said DY.

"I activate scrap iron scarecrow" said Yusei saving his warrior.

"Fine I set one face down" said DY.

"I summon turbo snychron and use him to snychro summon turbo warrior, now attack dark junk warrior" said yusei.

"I activate black iron scarecrow this let's me use one of your cards to block then destroy it and I choose your scarecrow" said DY stealing Yusei card.

"I set one facedown and end my turn" said Yusei.

"Now I think I'll summon dark turbo synchron and synchro summon dark turbo warrior, attack your weaker half" said DY.

"I use defense draw to take zero damage and draw one card" said Yusei.

"Then let's see what you can do brother" said DY.

"I play silent doom to bring back junk warrior and summon nitro synchron and tune junk warrior to synchro summon nitro warrior, I draw a card because I used nitro synchron and my warrior get's an extra 1000 attack points because I used a spell card, now attack turbo warrior" said Yusei finally landing a hit.

(DY 2700)

"Nice trick but play time is over time to step it up I play ungraceful charity so we both draw three cards next I play moonlight road to destroy everything on your side of the field and I can special summon dark stardust dragon" said DY.

A hole in the clouds opened to reveal the moon as a beam of light shot towards Yusei.

"I use starlight road to save nitro warrior and special summon stardust dragon" said Yusei.

Another hole in the clouds opened to some stars that formed a shield over Yusei.

"I'd like to smash your dragon but moonlight road skips my battle phase so I play door of darkness so we can only attack once per turn and that's enough" said DY.

"My turn" said Yusei drawing his card.

"Let me help let me help" said turbo booster.

"Yeah we can work together on this" said majestic dragon.

"I summon majestic dragon and special summon turbo booster then use them with stardust to synchro summon majestic star dragon LET'S REV IT UP ONE MORE TIME, now destroy dark stardust dragon" said Yusei.

"I destroy dark pulse to stop your attack" said DY discarding his field spell.

"No way" said Yusei as his majestic star dragon changed back to stardust dragon.

"My turn and I play pot of greed for two cards, time to show what real power is, I summon demonic dragon and special summon dark turbo booster now I'll have them synchro summon with my dragon to call forth demonic dust dragon" said DY then a black version of Yusei's star dragon appeared, it had claws on the ends of its wings and blood dripping from its teeth. "I play the spell card majestic demonic, here's how it works with dust dragon on the field all other monsters are destroyed and you can special summon majestic star dragon" said DY.

Stardust dragon exploded in a mist of glitter then reformed into majestic star dragon.

"Ok so what's the catch" asked yusei.

"Not a catch a twist as long as this card is in play nether of our dragons can be destroyed or sent to the discard at the end and we can't summon anything else" said DY.

"All right my draw and I play rush recklessly to give my dragon a 700 point boost, now attack" said Yusei.

(DY 2000)

"I use fighting spirit to give my dragon a 300 point boost it may not be as high as rush recklessly but at least it stays" said DY.

(Yusei 3700)

"I pass" said yusei.

"Drew a monster did you too bad you can't summon, dust dragon attack" said DY.

(Yusei 3400)

"I've got nothing" said Yusei starting to get worried.

"You know you can surrender now and I won't look down on you" said DY showing mercy.

"Never, I have the cards to beat you I just need to draw them" said Yusei.

"Going down fighting I like that in me, I use black pendent for an extra 500 attack points, dust dragon hit him again" said DY.

(Yusei 2600)

"I play one card facedown that's all" said yusei.

"In case you forgot our dragons can't be destroyed, hit him again dust" said DY.

"I use dust tornado to destroy majestic demonic now your dragon has to change back to its original form at your end phase" said Yusei flipping his facedown.

"That is then and this is now and right now demonic dust dragon is going to attack" said DY wasting no time.

(Yusei 1800)

A twister started to form under dust dragon and pulled it in then shot out dark stardust dragon.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn" said DY.

"I summon max warrior, now majestic star dragon attack his dark dragon" said Yusei.

"Reveal facedown sakuretsu armor to destroy your dragon" said DY.

"I play seven tools of the bandit to destroy your armor, now attack his dragon" said Yusei.

(Yusei 800)

Majestic star dragon blasted away its darker half.

(DY 700)

"Max warrior end this" said Yusei dealing the death blow.

(DY 0)

"You have a great power Yusei but as long as you live I will always be a part of you, so long my other half" said DY, he then crumbed into dust and blow away as the storm cleared to a full moon and a sky of stars.


	9. something to fight for

I do not own any of yugioh 5ds. The closing chapter ch.9

As the sky cleared Yusei looked up to see all of his monsters.

"You go dude" said turbo snychron.

"Nicely done" said speed warrior.

"Not even your dark side can stop you" said nitro warrior.

"The last dark signer is defeated we can relax now" said majestic dragon.

"Yeah but there's one thing I need to do" said Yusei, he turned to his friends to see a wash of relief on they're faces, especially Akiza's. Yusei walked up and hugged her tightly "I'm so sorry for hurting you" said Yusei in a whisper.

"It's ok Yus it wasn't you it was the darkness and it didn't hurt me at all" said Akiza rubbing his back to comfort him.

Yusei let go of her then put his hand on the side of her face and kissed her.

"Hey there are children here" said Jack getting the couples attention as he helped Crow wake up.

"So what'd I miss" said Crow checking himself for injuries.

"It was so cool first Yusei became a dark signer and then Akiza fought him then before Yusei beat her he had a mental meltdown and split into two Yusei's our normal Yusei and this really cool looking evil Yusei of course Yusei won but the fight was assume" said Leo summarizing what happened, then had to stop to breath.

"We'll tell you the whole story later when you can stand on your own" said Carly as she and Jack helped him inside.

When Yusei and Akiza were alone he put his hand on her face again and just looked at her "You sure your fine" asked Yusei to make sure.

"When you changed I thought I lost you" said Akiza hugging him softly.

"But you fought to save me hoping I wouldn't just disappear and you won" said Yusei combing her hair.

"But I didn't win you did or the darker you or whatever that thing was" said Akiza loosening her grip on him.

"It was you who helped me break free so I can fight my darkness" said Yusei seeing her start to smile again.

"Yusei, Akiza we're all going out to home town buffet, you two in" asked Leo opening the door.

"We're coming" said Yusei, when Leo closed the door and left Yusei grabbed Akiza's hand and walked back inside "I will always love you and do almost anything for you" said Yusei opening the door.

"You're the reason why everything's right and ok" said Akiza before she walked in.

"And you're the reason I fight for what's right" said Yusei putting his arms around her.

The two made it to Akiza's car and got in with Luna and Leo to go out while Jack and Carly took Crow against his will to the hospital to make sure he was ok and would meet up with them later.

"So the whole reason you fight to save the world is for me" asked Akiza starting the car and looking at Yusei in the passagerseat.

"Well that's not the whole reason but it is most of it" said yusei looking back at her.

"Can we go now" asked Leo bluntly.

"Leo be patent" said Luna shaking her head and looking at the couple.

So the four of them were on their way to celebrate that Yusei has once again saved the world from the dark and that he's opened up a little bit more to Akiza.

THE END

Ok time to slow it down in the next story A real family what's it about you tell me laters :D


End file.
